A Little Dasey and Love
by emjsel12
Summary: So it is a Dasey story, the idea is an old family friend helps Derek and Casey get together while she deals with crushes, high school, and lovesick teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy so not sure if this story is good or will survive, but well see! SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! OR IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS! THATS COOL TOO!**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK. AT ALL.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Alright everyone settledown," George Venturi told his family; currently his wife and children were seated in the living room awaiting the news he had received that morning. **

"**Dad, just get on with it! Were here, and to be honest I have better things to do," said Derek.**

"**Yah no offense George, but I have to go shopping with Em," Casey said.**

"**Alright! Ok well then everyone knows that this morning I received a call," George said.**

**They all nodded, it had been a long conversation and George had even taken it in private, and that never happens at the Venturi-McDonald house.**

"**Well Derek and Edwin, do you remember the Kostalac's?" George asked his two sons.**

"**Yeah Dad, come on who can forget Jess? She was like a mini me only in girl form. And her dad plays for the New York Rangers." Derek said.**

"**Yeah Dad, I still stay in touch with her, she was my best friend." Edwin said.**

"**Well, Tony my high school friend and his wife Lisa are going to do missionary work in third world countries, because of bad publicity or something. Anyway their children Jessica and Ryan did not want to go with them, so Tony asked if they could stay here with us until they return. And I said yes, Nora and I discussed it and decided that Ryan and Jessica could share the guest bedroom. Are there any objections to them staying here, because to be brutally honest your opinion will not be heard anyway."**

"**Well, George I don't have a problem with them staying here but how old are they?" Lizzie asked.**

"**Jessica is your age, 15 and Ryan is 7." He replied.**

"**Alright they are arriving here tonight so I want everyone home at a reasonable time. Ok?" George asked.**

"**Deal." They replied.**

**LATER THAT EVENING **

**Derek plopped into his chair and grabbed the remote and turned on a hockey game. Edwin and Lizzie were upstairs with Marti and Casey was still out.**

**Derek heard the door open, but didn't pay any attention thinking it was Casey.**

"**Well, Well, Well isn't it the king of lies! Or do you still go by Princess Dereka?" said a voice.**

**Derek turned around to see a teenage girl with brown hair that was left down and fell past her shoulders and green eyes, smiling at him. Behind her was a small boy with the same color hair and eyes.**

"**Jess?" Derek asked**

"**The one and only!" she replied laughing at the look of shock plastered on his face, "well get your lazy ass out of that chair and give me a hug! I haven't seen you in 4 years!" **

**He got up and gave her a hug. Before she left she was like his Marti, she looked up to him since they lived next door, and he was kind and sweet to her. **

"**You have grown…a lot." He said**

"**Wow, way to go captain obvious, its this little thing called puberty, happens to everyone!" she replied laughing.**

"**So how have you been?" he asked her, **

"**Oh good, I missed the Venturi's a ton! And I was so sad I couldn't make the wedding either! So where is your loser of a brother?" she said.**

"**We missed you too, Hold on-EDWIN!" he yelled.**

**You could hear the stomping of feet as Edwin ran from his room to the living room.**

"**Yah D?" he asked.**

"**Look who's here" Derek said to his little brother.**

"**Um…"he said but his eyes stopped on the pretty brunette smirking at him. "Jessica?" **

"**Hey Ed!" she said giving him a hug.**

**Edwin could feel himself blushing. He had forgotten how pretty she was, he would of never admitted this to anyone, but he had been crushing on her since he had met her, she was his girl next door.**

"**Wow you look-wow" he said his face red.**

"**Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself." She replied. "Oh guys you remember my little brother Ryan?"**

"**yah of course , hey man how you doing?" Derek replied.**

"**hey kid," Edwin said**

**Ryan looked at them nodded and stood behind his older sister.**

**Suddenly Marti ran down the steps with Lizzie close behind her.**

"**HI! I'm Marti!" she said.**

"**Actually we've met, but you were probably too little to remember! I'm Jessica and this is Ryan" she said.**

"**Oh. Do you like purple?" Marti asked.**

"**Of course I do! It's one of my favorite colors!" Jessica replied.**

**Marti smiled at her than ran off to find Daphne.**

"**Hi, I'm Lizzie McDonald," **

"**Jessica" she said shaking the girl's hand.**

"**Nora's youngest," Derek said to help her.**

"**Oh right of course! I met your mother she's nice!" Jessica replied.**

"**Edwin! Lizzie! Could you two help with dinner please?" Nora yelled from the kitchen.**

**They said their goodbyes and took off to the kitchen. Marti all of a sudden ran in and grabbed Ryan's hand and led him upstairs yelling about how Daphne told her to show him all her new toys.**

**With that being done, Derek plopped back into his chair and Jessica plopped onto the couch and watched the game.**

"**So Derek, are you going to tell me about this girl you like?" Jessica asked him.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen.**

"**Oh, come on D! This is so stupid, I know you like someone remember I am like your little sister, I grew up with you. And you're easy to read, plus I mean the short emails, its either a girl or you got kicked off of hockey." She said**

"**I am not! And there is no girl," he said**

"**Ok that is bull, just tell me!" she said.**

"**Later," he said. **

**All of a sudden the front door flew open, and a very frustrated Casey walked in.**

"**She's impossible!" she said**

"**Who is?" Derek asked.**

"**Em! It took us 3 hours to find her a dress for her date tonight when she finally decides on one she finds another cute one! Oh and get this! She owns the same dress! She just needed to go spend money! She's a shopaholic!" Casey ranted.**

"**Oh see yah I didn't care," Derek said. When he looked over to where Jessica was sitting she wasn't there anymore**

"**Ugh! You are so irritating the least you could do is not make my life miserable for a few minutes!" she yelled at him.**

"**Yah but Casey, I live to make your life miserable." He replied.**

**She rolled her eyes and stomped to the kitchen. She saw her mom and George making dinner, Liz was helping them and Ed and some girl were getting the plates.**

"**Hey mom," she said**

"**Hi dear, oh Casey, this is Jessica," she said stopping the girl helping Edwin.**

"**Oh hi Jessica, I'm Casey," **

"**Hey," replied Jessica.**

"**Casey can you go get Marti and Ryan and tell them dinners ready?" Nora asked.**

"**Oh I can do that Mrs. V. Ryan is shy around new people and he doesn't like to listen sometimes" Jessica said.**

"**Oh that would be great dear, thank you."**

"**RY! Get down here!" she yelled up the stairs.**

"**Well she'll fit in nicely here." Nora said, laughing.**

**When everyone was seated at the table, Nora asked how everyone's day was.**

"**Casey how was your day?" Nora asked.**

"**Oh, well I met a cute guy and he asked me out," she said smiling.**

"**What guy in their right mind would want to go on a date with you Space-Case?" Derek asked.**

**At this Jessica looked up and caught a glimpse of jealousy running through Derek's eyes, nobody else seemed to notice, and then it all clicked. Derek's crush was Casey. **

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Jessica waltzed into Derek's room later that night shutting the door behind her.**

"**Hey Jess," he said glancing up to see who had entered his room.**

"**I know." She said**

"**Care to elaborate?" he replied not looking up from his computer.**

**She plopped down on his bed, seeing as there was really no place to sit, even the floor was covered in god knows what, Jessica didn't care how much she loved Derek, he was family, but there was no way in hell she was sitting on his floor.**

"**D?" she said, he looked up, "I know about your crush on Casey, and I'm going to help you get her."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**SAME NIGHT**

**Jess' POV**

**After I had left Derek shocked in his room, I walked upstairs into the attic without even knocking. Edwin was sitting at his computer, typing. I flopped down onto his bed and sighed. He didn't even look up. Frustrated I let out another agonizing sigh. This time he looked up, shocked that I happened to be in his room, nonetheless on his bed.**

"**Yes?" Edwin asked.**

"**Wanna help me with something?" I asked**

"**I don't know, do I?" **

"**Yes. Because I'm your bestest best friend! And I'm adorable and you can't help but love me!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I want to get Casey and Derek together."**

"**You want to what?"**

"**Get Casey and Derek together, what's with you? You weren't this deaf last time we talked. Or have you just gotten thick headed over the years?"**

"**You-you, Derek told you who he liked?"**

"**No, you know he doesn't do feelings, I saw it in his eyes"**

"**But how-"**

"**EDWIN! Stop stuttering, look we just need a plan, that's all."**

"**Alright I'll help, but don't you think we should include Lizzie in this?"**

"**Soon, first, let's get the plan, and then we can include Lizzie."**

"**Alright so what's the plan?"**

"**I'm thinking maybe…."**

**We sat in his room for hours figuring out plan after plan. It was 2:00 AM when we finally fell asleep. Both on his bed, with Edwin's arm thrown over my waist. **

**Edwin's POV:**

**That morning, I woke up around 5:30. I felt something moving around in my bed. Then I felt someone scoot closer to me, as if trying to get warmer. I finally peeled my eyes open, and came face to face with none other than the girl who occupied my dreams. **

**Jessica looked so peaceful and beautiful, that she took my breath away. How cliché is that? Sounds like something you would see in a movie. **

"**Hey" Jessica said breaking my trance.**

"**Hey yourself" I replied**

"**I should probably get up so someone doesn't come in here and assume anything ridiculous."**

"**Ridiculous? Now what would they believe?" I ask smirking.**

"**Oh that we went to the moon." She replied smiling back at me.**

"**And for souvenirs?" **

"**Cheese. The moons made of cheese. There you go." She said smiling.**

**I smiled at her, and again I got those butterflies I used to get when she smiled at me. This wasn't good; I still had feelings for my best friend. My girlfriend would not be happy.**

"**EDWIN! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AND COULD YOU GET JESSICA AND RYAN? THEY'RE GOING TO SCHOOL TOO." Nora shouted up the stairs.**

"**You're going to school with us?" I asked**

"**Apparently!" she said laughing and walking away**

**As she left, I sighed, today was going to be a long day. I went over the list in my head,**

**Convince Lizzie to help with plan**

**Get through a whole school day**

**Introduce my crush to my girlfriend**

"**Great….." I said as I left my room.**

**Lizzie's POV**

**I was walking out of my room this morning when I saw Jessica walking out of Edwin's, with a large smile on her face. **

"**Having a good morning?" I asked laughing.**

"**Yes, I went to the moon last night." She replied, smiling**

**I look up and see Edwin running down the steps; he grabbed Jessica's hand and tore off down the hall.**

"**Sorry Liz, we forgot souvenirs!" he shouted, laughing after seeing my confusion.**

**Then Derek and Casey came out of their rooms, and bumped into each other, I rolled my eyes waiting for one of them to say a witty remark, when none came I looked up and saw that they both appeared to be locked in a sort of trance.**

"**Sorry," Derek said, "um, you can have the bathroom first."**

"**Oh? Uh, thank you," Casey replied smiling. The fact that Casey smiled, made a huge grin appear on Derek's face.**

"**Ok," he replied, before walking down the stairs.**

**I looked back at Casey who calmly walked to the bathroom; her eyes were glazed over, as if she had just had a passionate kiss in the hallway by the man she loves. Oh, Casey likes Derek! I've got to tell Ed! As I ran down the stairs I ran into something coming up, I look back and see a startled Ryan, and by the looks of it, about to cry.**

"**Oh! Ryan! I am so sorry!" I said**

"**Lizzie? Why is Ryan crying?" Marti asked me, with a curious look in her eyes.**

"**Where is Jessie?" Ryan asked through tears**

"**Ummm….maybe she's in the kitchen?" I said, just as Edwin walked inside dragging Jessica with him by the hand.**

"**Ry? What's wrong?" Jessica asked kneeling by her brother**

"**I ran into him running down the stairs-by accident." I say in one breath, I don't want her to hate me.**

"**Aw, Ry. You're not hurt, come on, let's go. He's ok Liz, he's had worse, and this is just a change for him." Jessica said smiling sincerely. **

**After they walked upstairs, with Marti in tow, I turned to Edwin, to see him watching Jessica walk up the stairs.**

"**Edwin!"**

"**What? Oh hey Liz"**

"**What are you doing? I thought you were dating Miranda?"**

"**Well, I am."**

"**Falling for another girl is not in the good boyfriend handbook!"**

"**There's a good boyfriend handbook? Since when?"**

"**Edwin! Focus! You're in love with your best friend! And you have a girlfriend!" **

"**I know, okay? It's just I liked Jess when I was younger, and now it's just stronger than my feelings for Miranda. And- oh I forgot to tell you, we have a plan, Jess and me, about getting Derek and Casey together. I mean you can't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other."**

"**We are not dropping your cliché subject, but yeah, I've seen it."**

"**We'll drop it until later."**

"**Why? Oh hey Jessica. Ryan okay?"**

"**What? Oh yeah he's fine. So Ed, have you told her?"**

"**I was about to, so here's the deal…"**


End file.
